Deadly blossom cherry
by BlackBlossomUchiha
Summary: Deadly blossom lion was a person with long, pink, silky hair.Whose tearless fights were based solely on courage and instincts so much like a lion.after defeating all the best fighters around Konoha in almost every major schools. full summary inside...
1. prologue

I do not own naruto,,, but I would love to…

**This is my first fanfic… I hope you like it…. Peace out…**

_**Deadly blossom lion was a person with long, pink, silky hair.**_

_**Whose tearless fights were based solely on courage and instincts so much like a lion… after defeating all the best fighters around Japan, Konoha in almost every major schools. That legendary figure suddenly disappeared….**_

_**Would there come a day that deadly blossom lion would appear…**_

_**The tough, charismatic figure that people still look for… WELL….**_

Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am 16 years old and in my second year at high school. Theres really not much about me, just that I have pink hair, emerald colour eyes, and that I still live with my parents…

Did I mention that I love to fight… *punch*…*kick*…HAHAHA… but my parent didn't like it though…

Always telling me to stop and that a girl should be gentle, sweet, polite blah blah blah..

I also never really had any experience with boys except from the boys that are in my gang… didn't I tell you… I'm a leader of a gang… but I quit and became solo…. Didn't want any help from them anymore, I always found them annoying (sound familiar XD).. OHH WELL…

I can I tell you something…

…

…

…

keep this a secret yeah…..

…

…

…

to tell you the truth…

I AM THE DEADLY BLOSSOM LION….

…

But I had to quit because of my PARENTS…

well this is how my life began when I stopped being the deadly cherry blossom and how I first experience what love is like… and also how I feel in love with a guy called SASUKE UCHIHA…

**3 3 hope you like it 3 3**

**its just the prologue… hehee…**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Peace out… 3 XD**


	2. chapter 1

AHHH.. I got terrible new… I DON'T OWN NARUTO…T.T

"Hello, Madam. How would you like it done?"the hairdresser ask me as I sat down on the chair.

"dye it Black and trim it" I said simply.

"ohh… but you hair is soo pretty, why change…"

"just do it" I interrupted her not caring about all the glares I was getting for being rude. I might look all innocent and sweet to you but when im not in the mood, I can get rude and moody and trust me you do not want to know how rude and moody I can get.

"tch, annoying" a guy who appears to be the same age as me. I took a glance at him, He had a raven chicken-butt hair style, his skin was kind of pale but it wasn't too pale it had some colour I guess….

I turned my head to get a better view of him…

'_Wow, he is H.O.T.' _I thought to my self but how dare he call me annoying. I wish I could have give him a back-slap on the head but I keep it in.

"hn" I replied not wanting to talk.

"Not a girl with a good vocabulary" A woman who was it seemed to be flirting with the man next to me said.

'_fan girl' _I thought.

"ah" I said simply.

The man left not saying anything afterwards.

"AHHH… Sasu-baby wait for me…" the woman said but the man didn't slow down his pace, it seemed like he ignored her.

HA I was right FANGIRL.

"you know that man was Sasuke Uchiha, the soon to be heir to the Uchiha company."

The woman doing my hair said.

She leaned down close to my ear and said "and also apparently he a bad boy, you know the boys that hangs out at night, who loves to get into trouble, a man that knows how to fight." I looked at her. " but his father made him stop cuz he thought that it may ruin his reputation."

"hmm… interesting.." I said quietly.

(I wanted to end it here but I guess I can add more)

After I got my hair done. I went straight home, I didn't bother with the shopping my mum told me to do as I know that she would have most likely bought already as this happened in the past.

As I arrived home, my mum shouted to me from the living room "honey, come to the living room me and your father want to speak to you"

So I went to the living room and sat down.

"ahh.. that good you changed your hair, but I still don't see why you have to change.."

"mum, was that what you wanted to talk to me about" I said.

"ah. No. we wanted to talk to you about your new school. You know the reason why we want you to change school was because of all the trouble you caused of being.. of being…"

"of being the deadly blossom lion"

"yes… Thank you. Now as I was saying I want no more of this nonsense in your new school. Be more normal like the other girls please darling, what if, a boy knew of what you used to be, none of them would ask you out, and your 16 now, I want you to have a good-looking boy that adores you not afraid of you."

"_goodness sake boyfriend this boyfriend that"_ I thought to myself.

"Now" my mum said bring out of my mind, "your new uniform is hanging on your wardrobe…"

"ok mum" I left and went up the stairs to my room. "_Man, she really wants me to get a boyfriend, but I never really thought about getting one… ohh… well… don't really care"_.

As I entered my room I saw my uniform but didn't care and went straight to my bed and let darkness consume me… "_hmmm…. Tomorrows gonna be a long day" _I said to myself not knowing what surprises were there for me tomorrow.

Tell me what you think.

And say what you thought about this chapter and give me advice

flames are welcome

thx!

review right below me !


End file.
